


A New Experience

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Female Dean Winchester, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Multi, Top Death, a tiny bit of d/s mentioned, female Death, mention of 69 position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Dean touches what he shouldn't. He and Death both enjoy the results.





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr at @mrsimoshen.
> 
> For the SPN Kink Bingo 2019, for the square Genderswap.
> 
> The pairing is @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD's fault.

In hindsight, maybe Dean shouldn’t have touched the sword, but in his defense, it was pretty and looked sharp and he’s a magpie at heart when it comes to pretty weapons. So, he touched, despite the sharp order of “Dean, _no_!”

The resulting flash of violet-pinkish light left him blinking, and then staring.

If you ask Dean? Death makes one hell of a fine woman. Still tall and so very slender, but now there are curves to him – wider hips, a modest swell of breasts beneath that white shirt and black suit jacket. The hand holding the scythe is just a little more fine-boned than it was before, the face a little less angular.

He – she? Dean’s getting confused – looks down at himself and then at Dean and gives a little sigh. “Well, this is interesting.”

“I’d – what the _fuck??_ ”

Dean meant to say, _I’d say so_ , but when he hears his own voice, that thought flies out the window pretty damn fast. His voice is – female. He swallows, dares glance down.

_Breasts_. He has breasts, and a damn nice pair, if he says so himself. If he dared to reach up and touch, he’s pretty sure he’d fill his own hands out nicely. A careful shift of his hips reveals that while he gained a pair of tits, he lost his dick – and isn’t that a thought he’d never wanted to have. “Please tell me you can reverse this,” he manages.

Death smirks at him, those lips just a little fuller than they were before. “I most certainly can,” he says, and fuck, that voice sends shivers down Dean’s spine. “But I think not quite yet, my dear Dean.”

Next thing Dean knows, he’s pressed back against the wall, Death’s body pressed flush to his front, and he’s getting kissed like there’s no tomorrow. Death _takes_ , it’s in his nature, and Dean is no exception to that. All he can do is cling to those strong shoulders and kiss back, and damn, getting aroused feels strange without his dick, but he kind of likes the slow, burning sensation.

“You see, Dean,” Death murmurs into his ear while pushing cool hands beneath his shirts to stroke along his belly, and then up, and Dean whimpers when they find his new breasts, “I think we should make use of this opportunity, no? New experiences are a rare occurrence when you are my age.”

His breasts are getting stroked and squeezed and Dean’s rapidly losing brain cells, but he manages to nod. “Yeah, fuck, good idea.”

Death chuckles, low and intimate. “I thought so.”

Dean gasps when his shirts are ripped open down the front with a single, harsh tug, and then he moans at the hot mouth on his new breasts. Death is relentless in his pursuit of what he wants, licks and sucks and bites at sensitive skin and hard nipples, and Dean is squirming after a few heartbeats, babbling encouragement. Death laughs against his skin and bites down on one nipple, and Dean shouts.

He’s a trembling mess when the all-powerful entity currently inhabiting a female body pulls back a little with glittering eyes. Death licks his lips with a slow smile. “I like the sounds you make, Dean. Do you think…” a fine-boned hand slides down his belly and into his pants, cups his new pussy possessively, “…do you think you’ll make even prettier noises when I play with this?”

Dean whimpers at that, and Death chuckles, and then Dean’s jeans and boxers are around his ankles and he’s on his back on the floor, and slender fingers are stroking slick flesh.

“So responsive,” Death purrs into Dean’s ear as he teases and strokes and then finally, very slowly, slides one long finger into Dean’s new cunt. Dean moans, unfamiliar muscles clenching around the intruder. He’s still clinging to Death, trembling now in a mix of arousal and nervousness, but his lover knows him well and gives him time to adjust to the new sensation, distracts him with slow and deep kisses and a hand playing with his breasts.

Panting, Dean finally relaxes. “Go on then,” he murmurs, stretches out for his lover, “wreck me, Ma’am.”

“Oh, I will,” Death replies, returning his mouth to Dean’s breasts as he begins to move the hand between Dean’s legs. He goes slow, fucking Dean with one finger first, then slowly adding a second when Dean relaxes further. The wet feeling is still a bit strange, but then Death shifts and moves his hand so he rubs against Dean’s clit on every thrust of his fingers, and Dean begins to beg for “harder, please, oh God fuck me, please.” Death gives him what he asks for, and Dean makes a surprised sound when his body suddenly surges up in an orgasm that feels different but so goddamn good.

Death is still next to him when he blinks his eyes open again, still panting for breath. The entity looks pretty content with his “new experience” so far, and Dean moans in surprise when he realizes those fingers are still inside his pussy – and he’s still aroused, his body warm and loose and ready to go again. “Wow.”

“The perks of being female,” Death quips, leans down for a gentle kiss. “You are just as pretty when you come like this as you are when you come as a man, Dean.”

Dean flushes, smiling slightly. “What about you?” he asks, raising a hand to stroke his lover’s face. Death smiles.

“We have time,” he murmurs. “What do you think about a little 69 next, Dean?”

Dean groans, hips shifting and pussy clenching around Death’s fingers. “Fuck, yeah. Sign me up.”


End file.
